Too Late
by TheSongbird341
Summary: I would've told her. I would've fallen on my knees and confessed my love for her like some sappy idiot before any of this happened. But it's too late for that now. It's too late for her now.


**Too Late**

* * *

_I would've told her. __I would've fallen on my knees and confessed my love for her like some sappy idiot before any of this happened.  
But it's too late for that now. It's too late for __**her **__now_.

* * *

"Soldiers, generals, High Command... We gather here today as friends to mourn the loss of one of our own; one very dear to our hearts."

_She doesn't deserve this.  
_  
"She is the reason many of us stand here today, if not all of us. We are deeply indebted to her bravery and loyalty, as we will be forever."

_She was brave. Fearless. She had more courage than anyone on this base, more than anyone I've ever met. She was strong and had so much to live for, so much to die for... but not this way. It wasn't supposed to happen this way.  
_  
"Her devotion to the Rebellion has played a great role in what we've achieved and are continuing to achieve through the foundation she and others like her have laid for us."

_She was inspirational if there ever was such a quality in someone. So fierce, so devoted to a cause with odds so bleak and prices so gruesome to pay. She saw so many of her own die... even her own home planet! She gave so much for something many didn't care to look at; a dream, a vision of a galaxy with freedom and unity and government, something most people only imagine but she was making happen, creating and shaping with her own hands. She was the hero everyone wanted to be.  
_  
"She was a hard worker, never afraid to get her hands dirty. She followed protocol to a T, and was a maintainer of much order in the Republic."

_She was so serious about what she did. I remember goading her on, teasing her, trying to make her bend the rules just a bit. I only wanted her to have a little fun. She may have been all these amazing things, but something was always missing. She needed to live for herself; __**not**__ for the Republic. I always tried to show her that, and now, I can only hope I did. I can only hope I gave her a few good memories. Evidently, they weren't enough. I wasn't enough.  
_  
"She was a model Rebel. She suffered much for this cause, whether physically, mentally, or emotionally. She sacrificed a good deal of her life and energy keeping us on our feet."

_That can't be closer to the truth. How torn up was she after the incident on the Death Star, watching her family and friends, watching the world she grew up in, watching her __**memories **__disintegrate, by none other than Darth Vader? There were nights that, contrary to her complaints of hating me and wishing I'd leave already and give her peace, I'd talk to her, and she'd talk to me. I don't know what I said; she probably didn't care, so long as she had somewhere to vent. I wonder if she remembered the things I told her in the last seconds of her life. I wonder if she even thought of me while considering her own death. My name must have come up __**eventually. **__Unless she just really didn't care. Maybe she didn't.  
_  
_Of course she didn't. People who didn't care, killed themselves. Idiot.  
_  
"She was a guide to most of us, friend to less, _true _friend to few. But those to whom she was close can testify that she was a caring and loyal friend. We all knew she would be."

_I can testify to that. I mean, sure, she wasn't the gushiest friend, but she was devoted. She left none behind, and because of that, inspired a lot of loyalty in people. Heck, she had a pilot, a Jedi, a couple of droids, and a Wookiee as an entourage! There was no doubt that she had a selfless heart, but closely guarded by her own caution. We'd just been breaking through that when things fell apart.  
_  
"Princess Leia Organa died in combat with an Imperial soldier while on patrol. She gave her life to save us from a security breach, and for that, we respect and honor her as a truly remarkable soldier."

_Quite the fine lie, if I do say so, myself. __She would have wanted to die fighting for the Rebellion, though she should have been fighting for her life, instead. Because of that, I changed the story for her. __That's what she deserved. We all know that.  
_  
"As we say goodbye to her today, we shall look upon her not as a memory, but as a legend. She truly set something in motion that no one can stop."

_Looking back, I__ would've told her. I would've fallen on my knees and confessed my love for her like some sappy idiot before any of this happened. I would've pulled her into my arms and swore to her I'd never hurt her again even though I couldn't promise such a thing to anyone. I would have let her scream at me and turn me away and never speak to me again before I'd wish this on her. But it's too late for that now.  
_  
"Farewell, Leia. May the Force be with you."

_It's too late for __**her **__now._

* * *

**_Haven't done Star Wars in a while, and since I've been busy finishing up my bigger stories, I thought I'd post an old one. Sorry to make it all sad, but I just had to wonder, what if? This is my first character death, so don't be harsh. HOWEVER, do let me know what you think! I love me some reviews :)_**

**_* *-TheSongbird341-* *_**

* * *

_DISCLAIMER__: I don't own Star Wars, LucasAr- woops, I mean, **Disney** owns it. See how pleased I am?_


End file.
